Not Just And Examination
by AmericanHorror420
Summary: Pulled aboard the HMS Surprise, Abigail Winston is in need of Stephen's assistance. When her shirt is removed for him to examine her, lust begins to take over. Abigail is willing, and Stephen has been lonely on the ship for a long time... *One Shot* SxOC


A slight knock interrupted the silence in Stephen's cabin. "Sir?" A young woman, by the name of Abigail, peeked into the slightly open door. "Doctor?"  
>"Enter." Stephen replied without looking up from his papers that covered his desk. His most recent argument with Captain Aubrey had left him in an ill mood. If someone was in need of his assistance, he would put that feeling aside and see to it as he would any other day. Abigail did not seem to be in too much haste, though. He looked up as she closed the door behind her.<br>She was clothed in the same thing she had when she and the three other ship men boarded the _HMS Surprise_ when the ship had reached the new island. They were the only survivors when the _Acheron_ had blown their ship to smithereens, leaving them to pray that they would be found. Abigail was dressed in a men's shirt, trousers, socks and shoes, and her wavy brown locks was tied back with a few shorter hairs encircling her heart shaped face. When Captain Aubrey had pulled her up from their small boat, she was not recognized as a woman until her shipmate gave her name away. Her baggy shirt hid her breasts well, and she was as fierce and stubborn as any other man was, and for that, Stephen and Jack admired her and treated her as a crew member other than a worthless woman.  
>"Anything wrong, Miss.." he trailed off, hoping to catch her name.<br>"Oh!" her face became flushed. "Abigail, sir. Abigail Winston. And you?''  
>He kissed her hand. "Stephen Maturin, miss. Well, is there anything I can do for you?"<br>"Abigail." she corrected. ''And in fact, there is.'' Her shoes clunked on the wooden floor as she stepped closer to him. "There is a sword wound on my back, and I would like you to take a look at it to ensure that there is no infection." she added. "If you would not mind, of course."  
>Stephen stood up and picked his glasses up off his wooden desk. "No, of course not. Just," he gulped. "remove your shirt and turn around."<br>She did as was said and slid her unbuttoned shirt to her elbows to where the collar of the garment came to the middle of her back. An angry looking gash was welted on her left shoulder blade. The flesh was raised and red along the edges, dried blood scabbed the actual wound. Stephen's cold hand gently touched the wound. "It's radiating heat and has skinned over, so that signals that it's healing quite nicely." He sat his glasses on his desk. "No infection present.''  
>"You know," she said, still standing still. "I find your work very fascinating."<br>"Why, thank you, Abigail."  
>Even though the examination was over, the young woman did not replace her shirt to her shoulders. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder at him, and Stephen forgot why she was in his presence, and only remembered that he had been around men on a crowded vessel for months. The first, and only, woman aboard the <em>HMS<em> was too gorgeous for her own well being and standing in front of Stephen, willingly taking her clothes off for him. Heat pooled in his lower stomach as he felt his trouser slightly tighten. The urge to rip every garment off her body was almost unbearable, but he decided that haste would get him nowhere. Stephen stepped up to her, once again, and placed his lips on the curve of her neck.  
>Abigail rolled her head to show him that this pleasured her and she let her shirt drop to the floor. His lips traveled up her neck, causing her to exhale a moan. Abigail quickly turned and kissed him hard on the lips. He opened his mouth for her, their tongues battling for dominance. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, making his erection even harder. Abigail ran her fingers through his hair, grazing her nails against his scalp, while her other hand was undoing the buttons on his shirt. They both kicked off their shoes. He slipped his fingers into them, slipping off the garment off her slender hips. Her hands were pressed onto his stomach as he found the ribbon that tied her hair and pulled if free. She stood revealed in front of him, and Stephen believed that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.<br>She blushed. "What are you smirking at?" Then, she slipped his trousers to the floor, springing his erection free.  
>"Why don't you find out?" Stephen teased, his erection standing at full attention for her. What was that? he thought to himself. He had never been one to tease, especially to a woman.<br>Abigail pushed him onto his bed, then climbed on top of him. His hands placed themselves on her hips as she straddled him. "Are you ready?" she whispered into his ear in a sultry tone, making a shiver make its way down his spine. She then lowered herself onto him, causing them both to moan in pleasure. After she let herself adjust, she began riding him. Stephen bucked his hips to meet her thrusts, making her cry out as he hit her spot every time. As she rocked her hips, her breathing quickened and her skin began to get slick with a sheen of sweat. Stephen watched as she rolled her head back and her breasts bounced in a rhythm.  
>He rolled them over to where she was on her back. He began moving his hips, grinding against her as he thrust hard. Their lips connected, her moans filling his mouth. Abigail dragged her nails across his shoulder blades, causing an unknown pleasure to course through his body. A familiar heat began pooling in his lower abdomen. He quickened his thrusts. "Oh, God." he panted. Her leg was placed over his shoulder, allowing him to deepen himself inside her. Stephen placed his hands on the bed to hold himself up, while Abigail's hands were holding his face. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, her hazel ones filled with desire. In an explosion of passion and lust, the two climaxed together, but he did not remove himself immediately. He began to thrust slow until he felt himself grow limp inside her. When he pulled out, Abigail whimpered at the loss of him.<br>The two reclothed. "Abigail," Stephen smiled. "If you would like me to examine your wound daily, I can arrange that."  
>She smiled sweetly. "Honestly, after that experience, I would prefer hourly." she giggled. "But daily is just as fine.'' Her eyes locked with his. "Say, the walls of these cabins are thin, and if someone heard us?"<br>"I highly doubt that they did." He sat down at his desk. "I will see you tomorrow?"  
>"Tonight." she winked. Then she opened the door and exited the cabin. Now that Stephen was in a much better mood, he felt that he would go speak with the Captain. He stacked all his papers in an orderly fashion and reorganized his bed. As he stepped toward the door, he suddenly felt as if an awkward quietness had taken over the atmosphere. He put a smile on his face as he exited the cabin. Not being able to hold back, his grin grew even wider as he noticed that everyone aboard the ship's deck was staring directly at him, with smirks etched upon their faces.<p> 


End file.
